cityofthedeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Rage Issue 3
Season 1 Episode 3: A Dead City After the group had escaped the University they found 4 walkers waiting for them outside, Chantal told Nick she had two bullets left in her Beretta 92fs, Max had only 1 in his Glock 17, Jenly had already run out of ammo for her Browning BDA, and they knew they could risk using their guns in the walkers and that melee weapons wouldn´t be very useful against 4 walkers, suddenly several shots were heard and the walkers ended up dead, then a long haired guy with a wolf appeared, he threw a gas bomb and disappeared, the group was very confused with what they saw, but they had to continue, Nick took a look at the streets that once were full of kids playing, his neighbors walking their dogs, beautiful girls flirting with him, he couldn´t help but to feel sad for his neighborhood, but he knew he had to move on and to survive. They walked around some streets and saw a police vehicle with the corpse of an officer that had commited suicide and beside it there was a beretta 92fs, a Glock 17 and 19, a Norinco HP 9mm, a Mossberg 590, a Mini UZI and some ammo for the different guns, the group took them with them and continued to run, but when they were running Jake was caught by two lurkers and they began to eat his legs. Jake threw his Glock 19 at Nick and told him to shoot him in the head and so he did and put Jake down to stop him from becoming a walker, they group ran and ended up seeing a military hummer and it had military corpse with automatic carbine assault rifles like a M16, an M4A1, a AT-15 AR, H&K 416, a H&K MP5A3 and a Tactical AK-47, the group took the guns and ran till they saw a supermarket were they could take refuge. Amazingly the building was clear and intact in the inside which led Nick to the conclusion that the outbreak started a few hours ago, he separated and searched one of the halls, but suddenly he felt a cold metal behind his head and a voice told him not to turn and asked him his name. Nicolas told his name and the reason they ended up in the super market, the man took his gun of his face and told him that he could turn. Nicolas saw it was a military soldier and he asked him why was he in there, To which he responded that his group covered him from upper street, Nick saw the badge in the uniform of the military and saw it was Delta Team, just as the dead soldiers in the military vehicle, He told the soldier what happened to his men and the soldier told Nick they died like true heroes, both of them joined with the group and got out of the supermarket, 5 walkers were waiting outside and the group looked at them with scared looks in their faces.